Magic Blood
by ribbonrei
Summary: Fate is inescapable, no matter how much you fight it. A story of two people and two countries which, although different in every way possible, are always going to go running back to each other eventually.
1. Prologue: The Empty Cradle

**Magic Blood**

**Prologue: The Empty Cradle.**

**A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.**

=#=MB=#=

The empty cradle.

It stood for all her daughter's kidnappers had taken away from her.

Queen Valkyrie II gazed upon the cradle with barely veiled contempt. She had two more children now, Celeste and Morgan, but, selfish as it was, all she wanted was her little Princess Sakuya, the apple of her eye.

A cough suddenly came from behind her. And then,

"Valky?"

She turned around to face the door, already knowing who it was.

"Ata, Vladimir." She replied, nodding her head in acknowledgement. Ata and Vladimir were her two oldest friends, who always seemed to be joined at the hip. If you saw one, but not the other, you knew that trouble was brewing. "What is it?"

"The siblings that were in your uncle's care are here." Vladimir said

For a split second she almost just wanted to say 'And?' and be over with it. But, if she played her cards right, and the myths were true, they, together with the 'Destiny Princess' would be infinitely powerful, able to destroy all of her many enemies, including those who stole Sakuya away from her.

With this thought in mind, she said, "Bring them to the Throne Room."

As Ata and Vladimir walked away she stood up and walked out of the room, only stopping to take one more glance at the cradle.

The Destiny Princess' cradle.

**Ribbon: Thank you all for reading! I apologise if this was a bit weird, but the real story starts next chapter! Every chapter I'll do a list saying who the new characters are and which cards they are, if they're not OCs.**

**Queen Valkyrie-Magician's Valkyrie **

**Ata-Sorcerer of Black Magic**

**Vladimir-Chaos Command Magician**


	2. Chapter 1: It Begins

**Magic Blood**

**Chapter One: It Begins...**

**A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**This chapter is dedicated to AwesomeSnowDragonGirl and PhysicsGirl0800, the only people out of the 33 to view the story to actually review it. Thanks!**

* * *

_13 years later…_

Raven glanced at Ata over her steaming bowl of soup. He was staring intently into his own bowl, unmoving. She thought he was probably thinking about the task the Queen had set him.

To search for the Destiny Princess.

Raven was a bird-child, one of the wisest beings on earth and she could see Valkyrie was insane. She said that all she wanted was for her country to flourish, but in reality all that mattered to her was revenge on those who stole her daughter away from her. Raven's wings shuddered at the thought. Still, Ata had agreed to go on this wild goose chase.

But, then again, nearly all that was important to him was gone. Haqikah 'Magika' Eshe, whom he loved like a daughter had gone missing in one of the recent battles as well as Vladimir, his best friend. She was the only thing he had left now, only spared because although magically skilled, she was too young to be conscripted. In fact, the only magicians not in the army in some shape or form were all those under 16 and Mahado Eshe.

Mahado had been Head Magician, but just after the war started he had gone missing. He had been the most powerful magician in the country.

Ata was still staring at his soup, so Raven decided to speak up.

"Ata, where is Lord Mahado?"

"I do not know. Why do you ask?"

"Just… if he's such a great leader, then why isn't he here looking for Sakuya?"

He sighed. "Do not think about it. Go to bed, it is late."

Raven blinked. He never acted like this, even when he was having a bad day. But, she could sense something was bothering him and complied without a word.

Several hours had passed since he had told Raven to go to bed. The leader of the Moswen had said he would be here at 9pm. It was now 11pm.

Suddenly, Ata heard a small _pop_. He looked at the corner of the room, where the sound had come from and sure enough, standing there, looking very much like a drowned rat, was Mahado Eshe, former Head Magician, renegade and leader of the Moswen. He shook his long, purple hair like a dog, sending water everywhere.

"Been somewhere wet, Mada?

Mahado smiled, raising his pale blue eyes to Ata's darker pair. "It's very stormy in the border, that's all I can say." His tone instantly became serious "I came here because know what you've been asked to do."

"You do?" Ata was surprised, he knew Mahado had a huge spy network, but for it to extend to the palace…

"Yes. I know where our little Destiny Princess is and who she is. In other words, I know exactly what you need to know."

"Show me."

Mahado produced a folded map that he had been holding behind his back and put it out on the table. Ata looked at it as he started to explain, his fingers running over lines of roads and rivers.

"Sakuya is in the city of Dima, the capital of Shessa …"

* * *

**A/N- I have changed the names of the magicians from 'dark' to 'black'. It suits the setting better, I think.**

**Cards**

**Mahado Eshe-Black Magician**

_**(A/N: Raven is an OC.)**_

**Names/Words**

_**Ancient Egyptian**_

**Ata-Twin **_**(A/N: Sorry, I forgot to include this last chapter)**_

**Haqikah-Honest**

**Eshe-Life**

**Moswen-White**

_**Japanese**_

**Sakuya-Tree Blossom**


End file.
